Fever Dreams
by MysticalStrawberry
Summary: Kurama, when not being overworked by Yomi, finds himself caught up in the memories of the past and finds his past mixing with his present in an unusual parallel. oneshot


Kurama pushed the door open, feeling tired. Yomi had him running constant circles for the last few weeks, and Kurama was getting tired. He was becoming a bit of the bitch boy around here, a little too much for his own liking. He hadn't seen Hiei in a month, obviously Mukuro was keeping him busy as well.

Damn, my back is so sore. I've been through training a thousand times harder than this, but there's something about going weeks without any real rest that just soaks into your skin.

Kurama walked into the bathroom and glanced in the mirror. I even look terrible. I wish Yomi would give me a day of rest already. He keeps saying tomorrow but it's been some time... He looked over at the bathtub before deciding his hot spring was probably going to be better.

He made his way down there, taking his clothes off and climbing in. The water was perfectly hot, and the scent of all the flowers Kurama added perfumed the air nicely. Best of all, Yomi was unlikely to bother him here. It seems like this is the only place I don't get bothered at. He leaned back against the back rocks, looking up at the ceiling. It was pitch black outside, and there were thousands of stars above him, from what he could see through the trees.

He heard a rustling and he sensed Hiei distantly. That was enough to make him sit up. "Hiei?" he questioned. He glanced up and saw him sitting on a rock, nearby. "Hello. It's been awhile, stranger,"

"I've been busy," Hiei said, plainly.

"Of course," Kurama closed his eyes. "If you're here for sex, I'm just too tired, Hiei."

"I got some time free, so I came to see you. Is that such a terrible thing?" Hiei frowned.

"Not at all. I've missed everything you had to offer me, Hiei," Kurama responded. "But I'm just... wore down. This bath is the best thing that's happened to me all day."

Hiei walked over to him and took his clothes off, climbing in the water. Kurama turned away from him, putting his arms up on the rocks. Hiei took a seat on the other side of the pond. They sat in silence for a while. Kurama turned and looked at him. Hiei seemed to be just relaxing in the water, and Kurama was wondering what he was planning.

He turned back around, facing Hiei. "Only you could sit right on top of the vent like that,"

Hiei didn't answer. Kurama pouted a moment, wondering what was up with Hiei. This was probably the first time they'd met up and not had sex since the first time. Kurama felt his strength returning the longer he rested. But he waited to see what Hiei was going to do.

After about thirty minutes, Hiei climbed out, pulling his clothes on.

"Are you leaving?" Kurama questioned.

"Yes. Mukuro is expecting me back," Hiei glanced at him. "She sent me out to bring her back a horn of some kind of creature. I knew it'd only take me about a minute."

"So you came to see me? Even without sex?" Kurama questioned.

"I don't appreciate your accusation," Hiei frowned, before taking off again.

Kurama frowned a bit, sliding down and looking across the surface of the water. I don't think about him often, but when I do, it's normally Hiei reminding me of him.

He and Kuronue had that sort of relationship, where they could meet up and just sit in each other's company, and it had never been weird or uncomfortable. Of course there had been sex but it hadn't been the primary factor in their relationship, like it was for him and Hiei.

Kurama half-smiled. Hiei was so much like Kuronue, he almost wondered if Hiei might have been the bat demon reborn. If such a thing existed. It didn't. Hiei was a bit more excitable than Kuronue had ever been, though, and greatly less experienced. It was an interesting change being the only sexual partner of his partner.

Kurama got out of the water and decided to go home and go to bed. It was a long day ahead of him tomorrow, he was sure.

He was running circles for the next few days, and he continually got more and more cranky. Finally, Yomi seemed amused by Kurama's perpetual agitation.

"Go on, Kurama. We can handle this without you," he said, resting his chin on his hand. "Just go on. Take tomorrow, as well. Come back with a better attitude."

Kurama walked out of the room, letting the door shut behind him. He went into his bedroom and lay down on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. He was deeply exhausted. He thought about going to see his mother. But he was too tired. He just wanted to lie there.

He closed his eyes and he remembered the closeness he shared with Kuronue. It was about that time of year again. The anniversary of his death was coming up close, and he was beginning to get depressed. That might have been another reason for his bad mood lately.

It's not exactly that I miss him. I don't. I just miss what I had with him.

For one solid instant, Youko Kurama felt lonely. Then Kurama pushed that aside and rolled over onto his side. He opened his eyes and Hiei was there.

"Kurama, are you feeling alright?" he questioned.

"Yes, fine. Why?" Kurama answered.

"Mukuro gave me the day off tomorrow. She said I was being too obstinate to work with,"

Kurama half-smiled. "Are you now?... Yomi said nearly the same about me. I feel like relieving some stress. I could use a very intense session," he rolled back over onto his back. "Make me feel like I'm not alone,"

Hiei stared at him. Kurama suddenly felt strange about the look Hiei was giving him. "Is something wrong?" Kurama questioned.

"If you don't know, never mind," Hiei turned back to the window.

"Hiei, don't go," Kurama insisted, struggling to get up on one elbow. "Come back."

Hiei was out the window and gone before Kurama could say another word. Kurama lowered himself back down onto the bed. Kurama's cell rang and he answered it. "Hello?... Ah, mother! How have-... Christmas? Is that coming already? I didn't realize it was in two weeks. Of course I'll be home. I'm sorry. I have a lot of finals to study for. Yes, mother. I love you too." he hung up the phone and set it next to him. He closed his eyes. He didn't notice the fever beginning to heat his body. His first thought was a small shiver, but all he knew was that he was suddenly too lethargic to do anything except go to sleep.

Youko Kurama stretched his legs out on the bed, pulling his large pillow towards him. "Eh, Kuronue, get in here!"

"Just a damned minute, Kurama," Kuronue called back from the bathroom.

"Get in here and fuck me, Kuronue. Your teeth can wait a minute," Youko retorted.

"We have to get moving in thirty minutes," Kuronue frowned.

"Ugh. You're right. Not even a quick one?"

"We don't have time,"

Youko didn't know why, but his heart swelled when he saw the bat demon standing in the doorway. "Are... are you sure, Kuronue? We don't have even a moment?"

Kuronue walked over to Youko and leaned over him, teasingly. "We would if you got off that fast."

Youko reached up and wrapped his arms around Kuronue's neck, lowering his head playfully to bite his neck. "K-kuronue..." he said, pulling away. His heart began racing when suddenly he took a second look at the person he was holding. It was suddenly Hiei, and he was distinctly Shuichi again. "... Hiei?" he questioned.

"Come on, Fox. We're going to be late," Hiei frowned.

"Late to what?"

"Our match against Team-" he stopped. "Kurama, you better be at the top of your game today. This team is no joke,"

Kurama remembered he was in the middle of the Dark Tournament. "Of course, Hiei. I just woke up a bit roughly. Sorry. I'll be ready in a moment."

He blinked and suddenly Kuronue was grabbing the arm of Youko Kurama. "Come on! Hurry!" They had stolen something important, and if Youko didn't hurry, they were going to be caught. "You need to run faster, Kurama!"

Youko increased his speed. Suddenly Kuronue yanked him behind a tree, holding him close. They were panting, out of breath, and trying to keep completely silent.

Kurama was stunned as Hiei ran his tongue over bare skin, causing a gasp from him. "Hiei! Stop teasing me already..."

It was the first time he and Hiei had ever had sex... Kurama was only too happy to relive it, until Hiei turned into Kuronue, forceful and skilled and Youko was left breathless and desperately eager.

And then suddenly, he was running with Kuronue, through a narrow corridor, holding a silver mirror. Youko Kurama didn't know why, but he felt sick. And then suddenly he saw the sight that haunted him sometimes. Kuronue being pierced with bamboo stakes. "Run!" he heard echoing in his ears, but this time, he didn't run. He stood rooted to the spot. His scenery suddenly changed and he was sitting in Hiei's arms, feeling the Koorime's warmth.

Kurama felt sick and scared but Hiei's presence was comforting. "Don't be scared," Hiei said, sounding as unemotional as possible. "That happened a very long time ago, Kurama. I'm here with you now. He is gone, and I remain."

"You remain?"

"Sex means very little to me, Kurama. You should know that," Hiei answered, bored. "If sex was all I cared about, wouldn't I find someone else? Anyone else."

Kurama rolled over onto his back, looking up at Hiei. "... You're right." A small blush dotted Kurama's cheeks. "Hiei-"

Kurama awoke with a start. He was lying in a pool of his own sweat. His fever had broken in the night. He was lying underneath his covers and wondered how he had gotten here. He noticed Hiei sleeping at the foot of his bed and Kurama wondered at his strange dream, how Kuronue and Hiei seemed to blend flawlessly.

Kurama sat up, looking around his room. He felt much better than he had the night before. He climbed out of bed, feeling Hiei's watchful eyes on him. "You came back?"

"You got sick," Hiei answered.

"I didn't even realize I was sick," Kurama answered, opening his drawer, and pulling some clothes out. He paused. "Hiei, how long will you be here?"

Hiei thought a moment. "A while. Mukuro is still mad I didn't come back yesterday."

Kurama flinched. "Ouch..." he set the clothes back on top of the drawer, thinking a moment. "Hiei, are you feeling up for... sex...?" Kurama asked, hopefully.

Hiei raised an eyebrow. "I'm not opposed."

Kurama walked over to him, pushing him down on the bed. He started removing Hiei's belts, pulling them off him. "I want to play with these sometime, Hiei."

"What are you going to do with them?" Hiei managed, as Kurama pulled his pants down, freeing his currently soft member. Kurama brought the thin belt smack across Hiei's thigh.

"You're asking too many questions," Kurama said, getting to his knees, lowering his mouth to Hiei's member, blowing warm air on it. "We have a few options. Do you have any fantasies, Hiei?"

Hiei was looking down at Kurama, trying to compel him to begin what he was about to do. "Fantasies? Of course not..."

Another smack across his leg and Hiei winced. Kurama laughed a bit. "No bondage fantasies or anything like that? Don't tell me that time that Karasu had me filled with bombs and I was broken and bleeding, you weren't aroused at all. Or the time I was bound up and helpless by that makeup clown... nearly powerless to fight back against the demons that were having their way with my lifeless body?"

Hiei looked uncomfortable. "Not really, Kurama..."

"You're so white bread," Kurama sighed. "Just give it a try. Or I could use the belt on you," he lowered his mouth to Hiei's member. "Do you want to try that? Me to bind you up, make you helpless?"

Hiei shook his head, taking a deep breath, trying to pull air into his lungs. The sensation of Kurama's mouth on him was driving him wild. "No..." he closed his eyes tight. "Nothing like that."

"Want to hear the thing I've wanted to try the most?" Kurama asked, breathlessly, sliding his tongue up Hiei's long member. "I've always wanted to top. Never have."

"Then do it," Hiei breathed.

Kurama paused, looking up at Hiei. "... Truly, Hiei? You do know what that means?"

A light blush crossed Hiei's cheeks. "Yes, Kurama, I know what it means."

Kurama seemed to be thrown by Hiei's statement. "Well... maybe later. Not this time." Kurama looped the belt around his waist, fastening it. "Get the lube."

Hiei got it from the side drawer and handed it to Kurama. Kurama generously lubed up Hiei's member and then his own ass a little. He got on his hands and knees, turning back to face Hiei. "Come here."

"I will," Hiei said, a bit out of breath. He got on his knees and moved close to Kurama, pressing himself against him. He hesitantly gripped the belt, pulling Kurama towards him as he slowly began pushing his way inside.

Kurama gave a shuddering moan, burying his face in his arm. His red hair swept off his back, making a beautiful curtain to hide his face. Hiei moved slow, waiting for Kurama to get comfortable.

Once Kurama seemed to be ready, Hiei used the belt as a handle to move Kurama towards him again and again, letting the fox demon's ass move towards him as he thrusted. Hiei let out small quiet grunts as he slid in and out of Kurama. Their skin brushing together caused electric shocks to move through his body and it seemed like he could never get tired of this.

Kurama made tiny sounds on the ground as Hiei filled him, almost completing him. The feel of their skin brushing together heightened his pleasure and left him breathless. He gasped as Hiei pushed him away all of a sudden, and he turned.

"Wh-" Kurama started. Hiei flipped him over onto his back and took him into his mouth. Kurama gasped, closing his eyes tight. His hands scrabbled at the stone floors, trying to find something to hold on to. He clenched his fists. "Ha- Hiei... Nnngh. Wh-what's this for?"

"You always do this for me," Hiei responded, imitating what he had seen Kurama doing.

"Your mouth is so hot," Kurama panted. He kept his eyes closed tight and he focused on the sensations that Hiei was filling him with.

His mind brought up an occasion from a long time ago, a hazy memory, of he and Kuronue. "I don't want to satisfy myself at all," Kurama heard a low, deep voice murmur. "I want to go down on you,"

Hiei looked up at Kurama, seriously. Kurama felt those eyes piercing his, and Kurama couldn't breathe all of a sudden. Kurama was breathless as Hiei resumed what he was doing. The fire demon's pace was getting faster and faster and Kurama was moaning.

"Agh, Hiei, stop, I- I'm about..." he panted. "I'm about to... nn..." he closed his eyes even tighter. "I'm going to..."

Hiei raised his head, and moved his hand on Kurama until he couldn't stop. With an outcry, Kurama finished, going limp on the floor.

Kurama watched, with half lidded eyes as Hiei seemed to think a moment, before swallowing what he had. Kurama's eyes opened in surprise. Kurama rolled over onto his side, silently thinking. "Your turn?" Kurama asked, quietly. That was definitely something Kuronue had never done.

Hiei was quiet a moment, before sitting back against the bed. "Do what you want."

Kurama sensed something off about Hiei, before he got a small smirk from the fire demon. He could tell that Hiei felt like he had scored some small victory.

"Wash it first," Kurama teased him. "You can go mouth to ass but never back again."

Hiei disappeared and came back in a moment later, sitting in the same place. Kurama half-smiled, gently rubbing the tip of his index finger across the head. "You ready?"

Kurama took Hiei into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down on it. He hummed lightly, and listened to Hiei's satisfied moans. He lifted Hiei's hands and placed them in his hair, giving Hiei control over it. Hiei was panting, great gasping breaths as he moved Kurama up and down on his length, moving Kurama faster and faster.

Kurama tried not to gag as the head of Hiei's cock rammed into the back of his throat over and over, and Kurama could tell by the jerkiness of Hiei's breathing that he wasn't far away. A few quick thrusts and a low grunt, and Hiei came into Kurama's mouth, groaning as his body rode the aftershocks. Kurama continued bobbing his head and Hiei continued making little sounds until finally Kurama lifted his head and swallowed what was in his mouth.

"There you go. I'm going to go take a bath now. I was all sweaty before we started and I'm definitely sweaty now," Kurama got to his feet and put his clothes on.

"You're so... clean," Hiei frowned, looking up at Kurama. "Why are you so eager to wash up?"

"Just a habit, I suppose," Kurama murmured. "In a few days, I'm going to human world to spend Christmas with my mother. I wanted to let you know I'll be gone about a week."

Hiei didn't answer. He just put his clothes on and followed Kurama to the bath. He hopped in the water after Kurama and the two of them relaxed in the water.

Kurama wondered if Kuronue ever loved him. Once, he was like Hiei, longing to lie in bed with his lover, despite the mess and sweat and semen after their sessions. Kuronue had always been so insistent on cleaning up afterwards, immediate baths, no semen in his mouth, or on his skin. Sweat was barely acceptable to Kuronue. Kurama had been the one begging Kuronue to stay just a bit longer.

Hiei was the one asking Kurama now, to not rush to the bath and clean up. Kurama was the one eager to wash the encounter off his skin, and Kurama felt guilty about it. Kurama was, by no means, as prissy as Kuronue about it, but the habits he had developed with Kuronue died hard.

Besides all that, the relationship he had with Hiei was not one that would end with them cuddling. He looked over and studied the fire demon. Hiei was seated right on top of the vent, his eyes closed in satisfied bliss. Kurama couldn't help but think he looked adorable that way.

Hiei opened his eyes and noticed Kurama staring at him. He gave him a weird look. "What?"

"Nothing. I'm going to go, I need to start packing to stay with my mother," Kurama got to his feet. "I'll see you later, Hiei."

Hiei made a face and Kurama got dressed and went back to Yomi's castle to get ready for visiting his mother. He remembered the offer Hiei had made and Kurama felt nervous butterflies in his stomach.


End file.
